yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Kopa, Kiara, and Kion's Circle of Life peace summit/Recalling The New Wave
Here is how Kopa, Kiara, and Kion made a peace summit in Mickey Mouse, Tarzan, & Jane. Soon as the flashback was over, Rosie was impressed about the story. Rosie: Well, that's quite a story, Jane. Gypsy: It's a good thing you and Terk learned to work together. Atta: Come on, we should be ready for the peace summit. At last, Kopa, Kiara, and Kion are forming a peace summit as Rafiki, Biba, and Makini make their announcement. Rafiki: Animal friends from near and far, we are gathered here today to honor the peace summit! Biba: A Circle of Life Peace Summit between the three siblings, King Kopa of Tarzan's jungle, Princess Kiara, the Future Queen of the Pride Lands, and King Kion of the Tree of Life! Makini: And now, we let King Kopa, Princess Kiara, and King Kion say what they must to keep peace in the Cirle of Life! So, Kopa, Kiara, and Kion came up as they each give their speech on their own behalves. Kopa: As king of my jungle not far from the Pride Lands, I will do what I can to help those in my time of need with my queen, Vitani and the Lion Guard to protect the Circle of Life. Kiara: And as future queen of the Pride Lands, I'll see to it that everything the light touches will be protected. And even if in darkness, I shall support the royal family of the Outlands prevail. Kion: And as king of the Tree of Life, the Roar of the Elders will always return to it once every job is done, especially with Queen Rani and the Night Pride by my side. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Well said, Kion. After their speech, Kovu begins to noticed what become of Jane. Kovu: Jane, are you okay? Jane Porter: Oh, Kovu, I didn't notice you. Kovu: Terk told me you're planning something special for Tarzan. What's eating you, Jane? Jane Porter: Well, it's just that I wanted to show Tarzan something special. Kiara: What's Jane talking about? Kovu: She thought she could try something special about Tarzan. Jane Porter: Our first anniversary is coming soon, I haven't a thing planned for Tarzan. (to Kiara) Kiara, remember when my friends came to visit the second time? Kiara: (realized) Oh yeah, I remember, and Greenly's new fiancée, Henry. (to Kovu) Kovu, remember that? Kovu: I think so, that was before a tidal wave incident that happened back at Tarzan's Jungle. During the next flashback, Jane was trying to capture the painting of the black mamba. Jane Porter: Steady... don't move... don't... move. Just then, Tarzan caught the black mamba by the neck. Jane Porter: Tarzan! As he threw it away from Jane, she was glaring at him. Tarzan: It was a black mamba. Jane Porter: (showing her painting) I was painting it. Honestly, there's more to life than just singing around vines and saving people all the time. Things like music, science, find art. Tarzan: It's bite can kill an elephant. Jane Porter: (gulps after hearing that) The perspective is off anyway. Mickey Mouse: Hiya, Jane, what're you up to? Jane Porter: Oh, just making a painting of a black mamba, Mickey. Tarzan: I thought Jane was endanger, I didn't know she was painting it last I saved her. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Tarzan! I say, Tarzan! I've just picked up an SOS on my radio! Tantor: SOS? What's an SOS, Terk? Terk: Human emergency call, short for screaming ourselves silly. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: There's a scholar in trouble just off the coast! Tarzan: Uh... I have to save people again, sorry. Kopa: Looks like it's up to the Lion Guard to help Tarzan save lives. Vitani: My thoughts exactly, Kopa. `Til the Pride Lands end! The Lion Guard: Lion Guard defend! Then, Jane had to follow them. Jane Porter: Hurry, Tantor! To the beach! As soon as they got there, the boat was sinking. Jane Porter: Oh my goodness! It's sinking! Sylvia Marpole: Great, how do we reach a boat that is sinking in the middle of the ocean?! With that, they heard some screaming from girls. Terk: Who knew humans have that kind of lung capacity? As Scrooge McDuck pulled out a pair of binoculars from his backpack, he sees the passengers who are on board the ship. Scrooge McDuck: And apparently the four I presume passengers are trapped! With not time to lose, Tarzan was swimming for the shape while trying to avoid the shark along the way. Just as he got on the ship, he climbed on the ship recognized someone unfamiliar. Tarzan: Hazel? Hazel: (screaming while hanging) Tarzan, how charming to see you again. You remember Elenor. Elenor: (screaming while hanging with Hazel holding onto her legs) Delighted, you remember Greenly of course. Greenly: (screaming while hanging with Elenor holding onto her legs as well) So nice to see you, Tarzan. Allow me to introduce my... Oh... (chuckles) my... how should I put this? My... Elenor: Boyfriend! Greenly: Yes, boyfriend. (offscreen as the camera pins up) Henry. Henry: (hanging on the steering wheel with one arm and Greenly holding onto his legs) Yes, um, hello. How do you do? (drops his case and grabbed it with his other arm) Oops! Hazel: (as the ship was sinking and Tarzan leaps up) Now that the pleasantry's out of the way, could you help me save us!? So, Tarzan quickly brought Hazel on top of the end of the boat. Just as Elenor was in the water, he swung and brought her to the top as well. Henry: I'm afraid I can't... will my grip, you know. As Tarzan grabbed Henry, Greenly lost her grip on him as Tarzan used the rope and lifted her on top with him. Tarzan: We'll ride the board down then swim to shore! Henry: Just one tiny bit of a problem, I can't actually swim. With quick thinking, Tarzan used the boarded door for the lower deck as a raft. Just when the girls are on the water, Henry was sinking into the water with shark swimming after him, until Tarzan stopped it as it swam away. At last, Tarzan brought Henry and the girls on the board as he swam them to shore. As soon as they were getting settled, Sylvia brought out warm blankets for the girls. Sylvia Marpole: You girls okay? Minnie Mouse: You three must have a rough arrival to Africa for sometime. Mona: Good thing we're here to give you three and Henry some comforts. Jane Porter: (fetching some tea) Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Henry. Elenor: Oh, non for me thank you, Dear. (notice Greenly drinking) Greenly. Greenly: Oh, right. Non of the comforts of home for us, we've come for adventure. Henry: Actually, I've only come out of a... well, foolish found regard for you, Greenly. Greenly: Oh, Henry. Really, is it true? Henry: Oh, absolutely. Although, (showing his seismology machine) I'm also looking forward to do a bit of earthquake research. Hazel: I'm afraid Henry is a geologist, can you imagine anything so dreary. Studying rocks all day? Henry: Ah, well, yes. That's why I have mindful hobby. Elenor: Oh yes, Henry also plays the oboe. Jane Porter: (as Henry plays his oboe) He plays beautifully. Donald Duck: (plugging his ears) Speak for yourself. Gremlin Gus: Oh, come on, Donald. He's not the worst musician. Jane Porter: Greenly, could you give me a hand in the kitchen? (as she joins her) He seems very nice, Greenly? Greenly: Do you think... I mean, I do... but... Jane Porter: Why on earth have you brought him to the jungle? Greenly: Well, ever since our last visit, Elenor and Hazel have been telling me that Henry a bit... how should one say? Elenor: Whimpy. Hazel: And boring, I don't see know what you see in him, Greenly. Greenly: He's suddenly... well... sensitive. And all though the jungle might make him... you know... more... Elenor: Manly. Hazel: And exciting, Like, mmm... Tarzan. I mean all women want their man to be well-rounded. Tarzan: Is that true, Jane? Jane Porter: Well, of course. (to Hazel) But really, Hazel, we also have to appreciate people for who they are. Hazel: Oh, we fully appreciate Henry for who he is. Elenor: Yes, a woefully inadequate man for our dear Greenly. Greenly: They only want what's best for me you see. Max Goof: Wait a minute. You're getting married, Greenly? Greenly: In a way, Max. Just then, Tarzan came up to Henry. Tarzan: Jane wants me to be more well-rounded, could you teach me how the oboe works? Henry: Well, you see, the mouthpiece consists of a reed. That... well... one forces air past while moving our fingers allows you to change the pitch. (demonstrates his oboe playing) Tarzan: You mean like this? (making a tune with his hands) Henry: Yes, just like that. Elenor: Tarzan, perhaps you can show Henry how you swing on vines. So, Tarzan begins to teach Henry how he swings trees in his jungle. Tarzan: See your next target, find the vine to get you there, then grip hard. Henry: See target, find the vine, yes, grip hard, and... (fell down while holding a tight grip to the vine and into the ground) I'm fine. Elenor: (seeing with binoculars) He's going to work on his grip, Greenly. Greenly: He's only a geologist. Elenor: Yes, and an oboist. Jane Porter: I think it's dreadful that you can't accept Henry as he is. Sora: Same here. Just then, Tantor came to see Jane, Sora, Mickey, and the others. Tantor: Oh, Mrs. Tarzan! Mrs. Tarzan! Look! I've got Eczema! Do you know what that means? Impending disaster! Elenor: What's he on about, Jane? Jane Porter: It's just Tantor being his panicky self. (to Tantor) It's only a rash, Tantor. Tantor: Oh, I gotta tell Tarzan! (walking away) Hazel: Look, Henry's going to try again. Scrooge McDuck: Oh, boy. Meanwhile, Kopa and Vitani were relaxing at their clearing while sunning. Kopa: This is nice, isn't it? Vitani: Yep. (notice something in the trees) Hey, Kopa, why is that human swinging the trees with Tarzan? Kopa: Something about Jane's friends expecting a lot from him, I just can't understand why. Tantor: Terk! Where's Tarzan!? Where's Tarzan!? Terk: Oh, hey, hey, hey! He's busy, he's teaching the puffy human how to fall out of trees. Tantor: But I gotta talk to him! I got eczema! Terk: Oh, yeah. I'm sure you'll want to hear about that right away. Tantor: Oh, you don't understand! I only get eczema before a natural catastrophe! A disaster is about to happen! Terk: Oh, you got that right, just watch this guy. Everytime Tarzan tried to teach Henry how to swing the vines and sliding through the tree trunks, he always gets hurt which displeased Elenor and Hazel. As for Kopa and Vitani, they were about to see Tarzan when Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu came. Simba: Kopa? Vitani? Kopa: Mom? Dad? Vitani: Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, what brings you all here? Nala: Kopa, Ma Tembo and the other elephants in the Pride Lands have been hearing earthquakes not too far from your jungle. Kopa: Earthquakes? Vitani: But how can this be possible? Kovu: We're not exactly sure, but there was some huge booming sound. Kiara: None of us can hear it, only elephants can hear earthquakes miles away. Simba: Kopa, has Tantor been complaining about a natural catastrophe coming? Vitani: Kopa, what do you make of it? Kopa: Tantor, Ma Tembo, and the other elephants have infosound that no one can hear. Meanwhile at Tarzan's treehouse, Greenly was tending Henry's injuries. Greenly: (as Henry groans in pain) Oh, hold still, Henry, darling. Tarzan: I'm sorry the vine swinging hurt you. Henry: Oh, I have no more business vine swinging than you would say predicting earthquakes. Tarzan: (looking at his device) Is that what this is for? Henry: Well, oh, yes. You see, the electromagnetic receptors are sensitive to the earth's movements. (as he demonstrates what it does) If there's so much as a jiggle, the needle registers. (taps his finger as the needles demonstrates) As for Elenor, Greenly, and Hazel, they were having a discussion. Elenor: Well, Henry failed miserably at all the tree skills. Hazel: Shall we try wild elephant riding next? Greenly: Wild? Oh my! But we couldn't possibly find a wild elephant. Elenor: Remember what Jane said about Tantor being panicky? (refiring Jane's painting of the black mamba) With the camera flashing into the jungle scenery, Elenor hid it behind the bushes) Sure enough, Henry was riding on Tantor and unaware of Elenor's plan. Greenly: Are you quite sure Tantor doesen't mind? Jane Porter: Oh, no. He loves giving rides. Don't you, Tantor? Tantor: Sure, why not? We're doomed anyway. Meanwhile, Kopa, Vitani, and the Lion Guard were making sure the animals evacuated the jungle. Kopa: Tazama, how's it coming? Tazama: (spotted something) Hiyo Kali! Vitani: What is it, Tazama? Tazama: It looks like Tantor is taking a human somewhere, and Jane is with them along with her friends. Kopa And how's Tarzan doing? Tazama: I'm not sure yet, I'll check it out. As they look for Tarzan, Tantor was giving Henry a ride unaware of Elenor's plan. Henry: I say, it doesn't seem right. I ride while you ladies walk. Elenor: Oh, we'll take the next turn. Hazel: (whispering) Where is it, Elenor? Elenor: Coming up. Tantor: (spotted the black mamba painting) Sweet Mother of Mastadons! Black Mamba! Tantor was running like crazy with Henry hanging there, the girls stood and watch. Elenor: I see that work quite nicely. Greenly: Go, Henry! Go! Hazel: Congratulations, Greenly. He's doing well, isn't he? Elenor: Yes, I'm quite stunned. With that, Tantor ran to the rive as he stopped and Henry was send flying. Greenly: Oh no! So, Henry struggled trying to break free from the water while being taken through the currents. Meanwhile, Tarzan was looking at Henry's machine when he heard Henry calling for help, unaware that the machine was picking up earthquakes with a lot of booming sound. Henry: Help! Help! I can't swim! Just as Henry was about to fall into the waterfall, Tarzan came to the rescue as he swung. Greenly: (hugging Henry) Oh, Henry! Thank heaven you're alright! Henry: Tarzan, you saved my life again. How can I possibly thank you? Tarzan: You could explain something to me. As soon as the seismologist machine shows the lines, Tarzan described them to him. Tarzan: Do these line mean there was an earthquake? Henry: What? (taking a look at the lines) Jane Porter: I don't feel anything. Mickey Mouse: Me neither, but I do hear a rumbling. Goofy: Sorry, guess I'm hungry. Henry: Most tremors are too... well... small to feel. What beautiful... beautiful data! Elenor: Tell him, Greenly. Henry: What is it, Greenly? Greenly: Well, you know the girls help me bring you here to try to... toughen you up a bit. But at the end of the day, Henry, they think you're rather... uh... Elenor: A pantywaste! Hazel: A muslim! Henry: Oh. that they, they do! Do, do, do they!? Elenor: I'm sorry, Henry, we only have Greenly's best interest at heart. Henry: Tell me, Greenly. Is that how you feel about me as well? Greenly: Oh, Henry... Unfortunately, Greenly had nothing to say but mumbling not knowing what to say. With that, Henry was taking his oboe as he make ready to leave. Greenly: Henry, where're you going? Henry: I'm leaving! I'm very fond of you, Greenly. But clearly, you do not return my affections. Jane Porter: Henry! Wait! You can't just let him go, Greenly, you obviously love him. Greenly: But he's what Elenor think... Jane Porter: Oh, who cares what they think! They don't see him the way you do! Greenly: What am I to do? Launchpad McQuack: Just tell him how you really feel, Greenly. You still love him, do you? (as he slips on a banana peel and crashed right into Terk) I'm okay! Terk: (underneath Launchpad McQuack) Will you please get off of me?! Launchpad McQuack: (gets off of her) My bad, Terk. As for Tarzan, he begins to smell something dangerous coming. Tantor: Tarzan, I just wanted to say goodbye before the eggs of related catastrophe strikes. Terk: Remember what I said about embarrassing yourself? (grabbing his trunk) Sorry, T. Tarzan: Wait! What catastrophe, Tantor? Tantor: Something bad's coming, Tarzan, I've been feeling it all day. Tarzan: Yes, me too. I think it's going to be another earthquake. Kopa: Tarzan! As on cue, an earthquake has started underneath Tarzan. Vitani: It's an earthquake! Greenly: (holding onto Henry) Henry! Just as it stopped, Elenor and Hazel were relief at first. Hazel: Not a huge one thankfully. Tarzan: It's not over. Mona: What do you mean? With that, the earthquake continued as Elenor and Hazel scattered as Henry grabbed Greenly as they ran next to Tarzan and Jane before the tree trunk fell. Just when Terk and Tantor find cover, Tarzan, Jane, Mickey, and their friends scattered to avoid what's falling from the treehouse. Meanwhile, Professor Porter was experiencing the earthquake as well. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: (catching the bottles) Oh dear! Oh my! At last, the aftershocks has finally ended without a moment too soon. Terk: Wow! Good call on the disaster, Buddy. Good thing I'd listened to ya. Tantor: Yeach, but now my engina's flaring up. Come on. Terk: Oh, now what? Mickey Mouse: Gosh, that was close. Donald Duck: (as his head poke through a trunk filled with clothes) Speak for yourself. Jane Porter: Is everyone alright? Elenor: Yes. Hazel: I think so. Elenor: Quite. Henry: We best get to high ground, the quake that size could cause a tidal wave. Sure enough, Kopa, Vitani, and the Lion Guard made sure all animals got to higher ground. Vitani: Are everyone up here? Kopa: I think that's all of them. Jiminy Cricket: Gosh, we'd better take Henry's warnings if there's ever gonna be a tidal wave. Kopa: Now, Tantor and Terk are left. At last Tantor and Terk made it to higher grounds. Tantor: In the southern language of the body, and China means get to high ground! With a surprised look, Terk could see a tidal wave behind Tantor. Tantor: Tidal Wave! Terk: Let's make a run for it! However, Donald Duck brought out a surfboard. Jane Porter: Oh my goodness! Greenly: Run for your lives! Henry: Greenly, wait! You can't outrun it! (as Elenor and Hazel ran) Jane Porter: Tarzan, we've got to save them! Tarzan: (stops her) First I save you, Mickey, and the others. So, Tarzan took a vine and swung Jane, Mickey, and the others to the treehouse. Jane Porter: Daddy! Where's Daddy!? (as Tarzan went down to find him) Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Oh, the first headcount with tidal waves would rid the academic world on fire! (as Tarzan took him) Jane Porter: Hurry, Tarzan! Mickey Mouse: The wave's getting closer! Timon: Run for it! Just as everyone in the top deck of the treehouse, the tidal wave hits the jungle floors. Tantor: I hope everyone's okay. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Me too. As for Henry and the girls, they were trying to avoid the tidal wave. Henry: Stop running! Quickly, up this tree! With the wave closing in on the tree, the wave hits the tree Henry and girls were standing on as it's tipping. Hazel: It's giving away! Greenly: Oh, look! (pointing at the row boat) Henry: Jump! As they rode on the row boat, the tidal wave was coming to an end. Ortensia: Finally, it's all over. Tantor: Hey, I feel okay. I think it's finally over. Jane Porter: Greenly! Elenor! Hazel! Tarzan, we have to find them, they could be in danger. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: If they're still alive. Mickey Mouse: We have to see. As for Kopa and the others, Tazama was keeping watch around the jungle. Kopa: Tazama, what do you see? Tazama: I see something. With a quick far lookout distance, she could see Henry and Jane's friends. Tazama: Hiyo Kali! I found them! Kopa: She's found someone straight ahead, let's go! Vitani: Let's keep a low profile for now, we don't want to scare them. Just when Henry and the girls were lost in the jungle, Kopa, Vitani, the Lion Guard, Kovu, and Kiara kept watch for them. Hazel: Oh, why do we always end up lost in the jungle, with darkness coming on and wild animals surrounding us? (ducks down as the python missed with her back turned and she ran back to her friends) Greenly: If we don't make it back by nightfall, we're... we're... Elenor: Doomed, Greenly, doomed. With no time to lose, Kopa and the others kept watch on Henry and the girls. Kopa: So far so good, let's hope no harm comes to them. Kovu: I'm with you, Kopa. Just then, Elenor was starting to slip on the puddle. Henry: (catches her) Don't worry, I got you. (slipped as Elenor fell on top of him) Elenor: Oh, you clumsy buffoon! Hazel: If only Tarzan were here. Henry: Well, blast it all! Tarzan isn't here! You brought me here to toughen me up? Well, it's time for all of us to show how tough we are! Greenly: (finding an underwear) Oh, this unmentionable is from the professor's camp. We can just follow the trail of debri back! Henry: Good work, Greelny. (to Elenor and Hazel) Right-o, everyone come along. Back with Mickey and the others, they begin to wonder where Henry and the girls are. Jane Porter: I mean they could be eaten by leopards or fall into quicksand or... Tarzan: Jane, they may not be well rounded, but I'm good at saving people. I'll find them. (begins his search) Jane Porter: Oh, Tarzan, you honestly think... (palmface) Oh dear. Sylvia Marpole: Let it go, Jane, Tarzan knows exactly what he's doing as well has Henry knows his seismology. Jane Porter: You’re right, Sylvia, I just hope he knows what he's doing. As for Henry and the girls, they begin to find their way back to Tarzan's treehouse. Henry: Right. I remember passing this spot on the way in. I think. Suddenly, the girls didn't look where they're going and fell off the cliff into shallow landscape. Hazel: Oh dear. Suddenly, they encountered a rhino that was about to charge at the girls. But with quick thinking, Henry knew how to handle the rhino. Henry: Stretch scratches indicates a weak spot right say there. With one throw of the rock, the bigger rocks tumbled between the girls and the rhino as it walked away. Hazel: Why, Henry! I had no idea geology could be so exciting. Greenly: (clears her throat) And to think you didn't understand what I saw in him. (kisses his cheek) Meanwhile, Mickey and his friends joined Tarzan on a search party for Henry and Jane's friends. Mickey Mouse: Henry?! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Elenor?! Goofy: Hazel!? Donald Duck: Where are you, Greenly?! Just then, Tarzan found Hazel's trailing hat and picked up her sent. Tarzan: Come on, they can't be far. Sora: Where could they be?! However, Sora tripped on a tree trunk and crashed right into Oswald. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Watch it! Sora: Sorry. As for Henry and the girls, they reached the cliff to where they must climb. Elenor: Well, I haven't the slightest ideas how we're to scale this. Hazel: I do, I saw Tarzan do this once. Just then she threw the vine, it was now attached to the edge of the cliff. As they all started to climb, they kept climbing to the cliff. Elenor: Oh dear, I'm about losing my... grip! Suddenly as she fell the cliff, she encountered a black mamba. Luckily, Henry played his oboe to charm the snake while it does no harm to Elenor. Greenly: He's snake charming that nasty mamba thingy! Come, Elenor! Hurry! As soon as Elenor climbed up to the cliff, Henry helped her up to catch up. Henry: Are you alright, Elenor? Elenor: Henry, you saved my life! I had no idea the oboe could be so... so... Greenly: Manly, Elenor. Manly. Back Tarzan, Mickey, and the others, the search party continued as Tarzan tracked to where Henry and the girls are. Mickey Mouse: How close are we so far, Tarzan? Tarzan: Almost there. Just then, Goofy spotted some footprints. Goofy: Look! Henry, Elenor, Greenly, and Hazel were there! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: You're right, we're getting closer. Meanwhile, Henry and the girls were trying to find their way back. Greenly: Oh, it's getting dark. Hazel: And now, we stumbled into a swamp. (hearing splashes) Stop! We're not making those splashes! With that, they encountered a float of crocodiles. Elenor, Greenly, and Hazel: Crocodiles! Greenly: I don't suppose you know how to wrustle crocodiles, do you, Henry?! Henry: I'm afriad it's not in my repertoire! Just then, Tarzan, Mickey, his friends, and the Lion Guard came to the rescue. Goofy: Tally ho! Donald Duck: Huh? As Tarzan hold off one crocodile in the water, it went deeper and deeper in the water. Herny: Crocodile wrestling, is there anything he can't do? Tarzan: (got back up the surface) Is everyone okay? Just as another crocodile is about to attack Tarzan, Henry stopped it as it drove him in the water. Greenly: Henry! (as Tarzan stops her) Hazel: Oh no! As they were about to despair, Henry got back up the surface. Henry: I did it! I truly wrestled... you know... a crocodile! Greenly: Oh, Henry! (hugging and kissed him) You're just simply... Oh, how should I say it? Charming! Henry: You know... I... Tarzan: Let's go home. Sora: Way ahead of you, Tarzan. As soon as they all got back, Elenor, Greenly, and Hazel huttled for a private talk. Terk: You know it makes me nervous when humans whisper like that. Elenor, Greenly, and Hazel: Right! Greenly: After thorough review, we've come to the conclusion that we've all been... how should one put it? Elenor: Dreadful. Hazel: We've misjudged you badly, Henry. Will you forgive us? Greenly: (hugging) Will you forgive me? I knew all along how well-rounded you are, but I... I never said so. Herny: Why, of course, Dear. I... With Henry and Greenly being together, Elenor and Hazel were happy for her. Tarzan: I'm sorry I'm not as well-rounded as Henry. Jane Porter: Tarzan, apparently, I've also been forgetting to say how much I appreciate you. My reed player, earthquake predictor, crocodile wrestler, life saver, and the most well-rounded man in the world. So, they all walked happily together. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225